Not so alone
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS issu d'un concours Sweetsauce. Le soir de Noël, House tient à le passer seul, chez lui, et sans personne d'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur une visite inattendue qui modifiera totalement ses plans ...


_Hey hey ! Vous voyez, je vous avais promis de demeurer active durant la nouvelle année, et je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse. Ben oui, exceptionnellement, deuxième post de la journée ! (Enfin techniquement, on est demain par rapport à mon update d'UR, mais comme je ne me suis pas encore couchée, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit encore de la même journée. Vous me suivez ? xD). J'avais d'ailleurs en partie prévu mon coup, __puisque j'attendais simplement la fin d'un concours de fictions auquel j'ai participé, pour pouvoir poster ici l'OS écrit justement pour l'occasion. Bien sûr, les écrits étant postés de manière anonyme, il me fallait donc attendre la fin des votes avant de pouvoir l'ajouter ici. Alors le voici, le voilà !_

_Certains d'entre vous le reconnaitront pour l'avoir lu dans le cadre du concours sur Sweetsauce, puisque j'ai d'ailleurs eu de nombreux échos concernant le fait qu'on m'ait reconnu. De toute façon, je m'y attendais dès le début. Mon style, ma syntaxe, les expressions que j'utilise, ... Sans le vouloir, j'ai laissé inconsciemment pas mal d'indices qui ont fait que les gens qui me connaissent ont su que c'était bel et bien de moi. Je les félicite en tout cas ! Et au passage, je les remercie, puisque, grâce à eux, j'ai remporté ce concours, avec trois votes d'avance. Pas mal pour un premier concours de fictions, vous ne trouvez pas ? Breeeeeef !_

_Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur Sweetsauce, j'ai décidé de publier mon OS ici, afin que vous puissiez tous y avoir accès. Et bien sûr, voici le sujet de base imposé : c'est le soir de Noel et House décide de le passer seul, chez lui. C'était sans compter sur une visite inattendue. Voilà voilà !_

_En ce qui concerne le contexte de cet OS, nous nous trouvons durant la saison 5. Kutner est toujours en vie, Lisa n'a pas encore eu vent de l'histoire de Rachel, et n'est donc pas mère. Voilà voilà !_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir, comme vous vous en doutez sans doute. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une nouvelle fois je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Not so alone.**_

La période des fêtes de fin d'année. Inutile de chercher plus loin, il fuyait par tous les moyens ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de ces stupides célébrations à la noix. Comment des gamins pouvaient-ils avaler les fadaises qu'on leur servait sur un plateau d'argent, ces histoires de naissance de Jésus, de Père Noël ou toute autre idiotie du style ? Jamais il ne comprendrait l'engouement des gens pour ce genre de choses. A ses yeux, cela demeurait des vacances comme les autres, un point c'est tout.

A l'hôpital, il regardait d'un mauvais œil toutes les décorations qui avaient été accrochées en grande pompe. Que de perte de temps pour rien ! Et ces sucres d'orges immangeables qui remplaçaient ses sucettes favorites, il trouvait ça honteux. Son équipe ne cessait de parler à nouveau d'une tombola pour l'occasion, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer gamins dans des situations telles que celles-ci.

Un par un, chacun leur tour, ils lui avaient demandé ce qu'il avait prévu pour le soir du réveillon. A chaque fois il avait soupiré, exaspéré par leur soit-disant intérêt pour ses activités. Même Wilson s'était donné le mot pour l'ennuyer avec son stupide programme festif ! Les gens comprendraient-ils un jour que tout ça n'était pas pour lui, ou serait-il persécuté ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Plus « l'échéance finale » approchait, plus il se montrait distant. Bien décidé à passer le Réveillon seul à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire - boire, avaler Vicodin sur Vicodin, regarder des programmes stupides à la TV -, il préférait éviter toute personne capable de l'inviter à une quelconque fête, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse y ressembler de près ou de loin.

La morgue était son dernier refuge, là où il se savait le moins dérangé. Assis sur un caisson vide, il en profitait pour regarder sa série préférée sur son petit écran portatif, loin de toute l'effervescence qui régnait juste au dessus de lui. Son cas actuel était une vraie plaie, un patient qui multipliait les mensonges sur sa vie et leur rendait la tâche plus difficile encore. Mais au moins, s'il ne leur clamsait pas entre les doigts avant, il aurait un excellent prétexte pour demeurer seul le 24 décembre.

A l'extérieur, de fins flocons de neige virevoltaient, transportés par le vent frais qui régnait sur la ville. Un gigantesque sapin avait été placé au beau milieu du parc de l'hôpital, et décoré d'immenses guirlandes multicolores et de boules de divers styles et époques. Un vrai émerveillement pour les petits et les grands, une grande source de consommation d'électricité dans l'esprit de House. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Cuddy avait pu avoir cette idée stupide. Oh mon dieu si, elle était comme tous les autres, une de ces fanas de Noël !

23 décembre. Jusque là, il était parvenu à repousser tout le monde, son but était toujours à sa portée. Il avait déjà envoyé balader Cameron et son stupide dîner dans un restaurant d'une autre décennie, Taub et sa petite sauterie - pour reprendre les propos du Néphrologue -, et Kutner avec sa soirée jeux vidéos / pizzas. Mais il en était conscient, il avait encore une grosse demande à refuser, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver : celle de Wilson.

Il ne croyait pas avoir raison à ce point. A peine se dirigea-t-il vers la cafétéria à midi trente-six, la silhouette de son ami s'interposa entre lui et la porte, lui barrant totalement le passage. Lui donner un coup de canne dans le tibia pour couper d'ores et déjà court à son prologue ? Hum, c'était une idée délicieuse, mais il n'était pas très enclin à entendre ce dernier gémir. Alors autant prétendre s'intéresser un tant soit peu à ses propos, et l'envoyer bouler ensuite …

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour demain ?** Lui demanda l'homme aux yeux noisettes, se décalant alors juste assez pour laisser sortir un interne de la salle, mais pas assez pour permettre à son ami de passer.

**- A part passer ma soirée avec ma fidèle bouteille de Scotch ?** Ricana-t-il, son regard perçant fixé sur celui qui le gênait. **Alors si tu veux bien, je voudrais passer, je suis en pleine croissance, mon corps a besoin de forces !**

Criquet soupira, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il devait se faire une raison, ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'House changerait. Oh non, il était bien trop fier de lui pour vouloir faire des efforts …

**- Je suis sérieux House**, le sermonna l'Oncologue, sans bouger. **Ça te dirait de venir avec moi rendre visite à mon frère ?**

Greg haussa un sourcil, adressant ainsi à Wilson un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

**- Si tu cherches de la compagnie, demande à Cuddy**, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. **Tu sais que je t'aime hein, mais le sexe entre nous, très peu pour moi.**

**- Saches que Cuddy doit partir rejoindre sa famille dans un petit chalet**, expliqua Wilson. **Tout le monde a prévu quelque chose pour les fêtes, sauf toi. Alors je réitère ma proposition. Ça te tente ?**

Cette fois-ci, l'infirme s'était avancé, et avait levé un peu le bout de sa canne vers son collègue afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il se déplace.

**- Surement pas**, assura-t-il. **Ma bouteille de Scotch m'attendra, je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond. Et puis tu le sais parfaitement, je déteste Noël.**

James laissa retomber ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, abandonnant finalement la partie. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue, personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis un House déterminé.

Il finit par s'engouffrer dans la salle chauffée, commanda une assiette qu'il ordonna au nom de Foreman - histoire de lui faire regretter sa stupide blague sur les cannes de Noël et une quelconque ressemblance entre le Père Noël et lui -, avant de prendre place en retrait, observant les alentours.

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé, et malheureusement pour lui, son cas avait été résolu. Il n'avait donc aucune excuse pour rester à l'hôpital, et ainsi éviter Wilson et son rabâchage d'oreilles au sujet de son invitation toujours d'actualité. Il l'avait sérieusement envoyé baladé à la sauce House, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne viendrait déranger sa soirée. De ce fait, il avait décidé de ne pas sortir de chez lui, préférant la chaleur de son appartement et son confort bien précieux plutôt que la fraîcheur extérieure et les rues devenues glissantes suite aux chutes de neige couplées au verglas.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville, et il avalait son quatrième verre de bourbon, vautré au fond de son fauteuil, devant une rediffusion d'un vieux polar des années 80. Les doigts de pieds en éventail sur la table basse, la tête appuyée sur le dossier, il se relaxait, tranquillement. Bon sang ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de n'avoir personne sur le dos pour lui rabâcher que Noël est une fête où personne ne devrait être mis de côté !

Une pizza à moitié dévorée devant lui, les glaçons s'entrechoquaient dans son verre, où il regardait le liquide se mouvoir docilement. Rien de plus détendant que cette douce mélodie se répercutant dans le calme complet qui résidait dans son appartement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus souvent des instants comme celui-ci ?

Une gorgée supplémentaire dévala à une allure folle sa gorge, lui brûlant agréablement le gosier au passage. Si une chose était sûre, c'était bien qu'il ne se languirait jamais de cette sensation si précieuse à ses yeux.

Les pieds sur la table basse, il s'apprêtait à opter pour le visionnage d'un film et, alors qu'il avait le doigt sur la télécommande pour le mettre en lecture, des petits coups assénés sur la porte se firent entendre. Un soupir blasé franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais l'insistance de celui qui le dérangeait le contraignit à changer sa tactique. Il attrapa donc sa canne, et boita jusqu'à l'entrée, prêt à déverser un flot de jurons sur l'individu qui avait osé venir rompre sa tranquillité.

**- Wilson, si c'est toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, tu vas franchement le regretter, tu peux me croire !**Grogna-t-il en regagnant son entrée.

Main sur la poignée, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, les sourcils froncés. Mais très vite, son regard descendit plus bas, et ses traits se transformèrent en une mine franchement amusée. Là, à quatre pattes sur le sol, juste devant sa porte, se tenait la Doyenne Lisa Cuddy avec ses gants pourpres, visiblement à la recherche d'un objet qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre. Un large sourire ornait donc le visage du Diagnosticien, se délectant de la position de la jeune femme. Enveloppée dans son manteau rouge à capuche ornée de fourrure blanche, un bonnet et une écharpe de laine blancs bien en place et ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux bleus-gris et son petit nez au bout rougi par le froid, elle était tout bonnement adorable, sa précieuse retrouvaille entre les mains. Ce fut précisément à cet instant-là que, telle la cerise sur le gâteau ou la décoration finale sur le cupcake, le portable de la brunette fit parler de lui, d'une façon des plus particulières. Pour cause, sa sonnerie avait été modifié de manière à émettre le brame d'un caribou en rut. Autant dire que la comparaison avec le petit renne de Noël semblait poussée aux extrêmes.

Et, pour parfaire le tout, le voisin occupant l'appartement du dessus passa justement par là, observant la Demoiselle avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il n'en fallut pas moins au médecin pour éclater de rire comme jamais, rapidement suivit par la concernée qui se rendit compte de la cocassité de la situation. Très vite, elle fut si hilare qu'il lui devenait impossible de se calmer, et que la pression au sein de sa vessie se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Maladroitement, secouée par son fou rire, elle se releva précipitamment, manquant ainsi de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter, l'obligeant alors à se tenir aux murs de l'appartement où elle s'était engouffré afin de rejoindre les toilettes.

Pendant ce temps et après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement, House se tordit sur son canapé, se remémorant mentalement la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Bon sang si on lui avait annoncé que cela se déroulerait un jour, il n'y aurait jamais cru ! Et pourtant, il devait l'avouer, mais rire à gorge déployée comme il le faisait justement, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Un peu plus tard, elle réapparut, sa veste entrouverte, son bonnet retiré et son sac posé sur la commode. Il la fixa quelques instants, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

**- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Rudolf, mais ici, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un chalet, et je ne suis pas votre mère,**ironisa-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, et s'avança vers lui avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

**- Je sais**, déclara-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **Mais les routes sont trop enneigées pour que je me risque à faire un trajet tel que celui-ci, et je préfère vos remarques sexistes et puériles que les plaintes de ma mère ainsi que les vantardises de ma sœur au sujet de ses enfants. Et c'est nouveau ce surnom pour moi ?  
**

House gloussa, profitant de la proximité de l'Endocrinologue pour observer les vêtements qu'elle portait. Un slim bleu foncé, des cuissardes à talons noires, ainsi qu'une sweat-shirt large flaqué du nom de leur ancienne université. Une tenue des plus normales, bien qu certes il n'était pas habituel de la voir porter ce genre de vêtements mais pourtant sur elle, c'était tout bonnement sublime, et même terriblement sexy.

**- Je ne fête pas Noël Cuddy, y a rien à voir ici**, rappela-t-il en avalant une gorgée d'alcool, verre qui lui fut rapidement subtilisé par la Demoiselle pour être porté à ses propres lèvres. **Et puis, vous vous seriez vu, vous auriez fait la même remarque, alors ne vous plaignez pas, c'est très **_**mignon**_** comme surnom !**

**- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de célébrations, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue vous voir**, annonça-t-elle en lui rendant la boisson.

Il écarquilla les yeux, tentant vainement de comprendre le raisonnement de la jeune femme. Alors finalement, elle ne ferait pas partie de ses adoratrices des fêtes de fin d'année ? Il l'aurait pourtant juré.

**- Quoi de prévu au programme ?** Le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions, jambes croisées.  
**- Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez en débarquant ici, je songeais mettre un porno, vous êtes partante ?  
**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa la télécommande, jetant alors un coup d'œil à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à enclencher.

**- American Pie 7 : les sex commandements, vous appelez ça un porno ?**Le taquina-t-elle en repoussant ses mèches brunes et en réarrangeant sa frange.

Ne lui laissant pas même le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lança le film, et s'enfonça dans le canapé, souriant largement. Durant quelques secondes, il admira son culot, puis finit par reporter son attention sur l'écran, tout en conservant un œil sur elle.

**- Tout dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte**, se défendit-il faussement, son regard roulant sur le corps vêtu de la Demoiselle dans la plus grande discrétion dont il en était capable. **Mais ça n'explique toujours pas votre présence ici, et surtout votre persévérance à demeurer avec moi et à ne pas bouger de mon canapé.**

Elle lui adressa un sourire des plus simples, non forcé, et se tourna davantage vers lui, légèrement penchée en avant.

**- Ma famille est d'un ennui mortel, Wilson n'est pas franchement mieux**, souffla-t-elle, une main dans ses cheveux en même temps qu'elle s'adressait à lui et faisait de temps à autre claquer sa langue contre son palais. **J'avais tout simplement besoin d'une soirée loin du stress de l'hôpital, où on ne me voit pas comme la grande Patronne, mais pour celle que je suis vraiment. Et croyez moi, vous êtes le seul sur ma liste à ne pas me donner cette impression de soumission totale.**

Il ricana, et tira sur le sweat qu'elle portait, histoire de la taquiner un peu. Elle essaya de chasser sa main, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimait particulièrement leur petit jeu.

**- Vous avez gardé **_**ça**_** pendant tout ce temps ? **Tiqua-t-il en indiquant le nom qui figurait sur le vêtement. **D'autant plus que, vu comme vous nagez dedans, il doit s'agir de celui d'un homme. Le mien qui sait, puisqu'il a mystérieusement disparu bien des années auparavant. Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, Rudolf ?  
- Maintenant que vous avez trouvé cette charmante blague, vous n'allez plus la lâcher, c'est ça ?** Nota-t-elle sur un faux ton excédé. **Et, pour ma défense, vous me l'aviez prêté parce que j'avais froid ! Puis vous ne me l'avez jamais réclamé.**

L'un comme l'autre se mirent à sourire, sans pour autant s'en rendre réellement compte. L'un, pour s'être rappelé de cette nuit où il l'avait vu grelottante et où il lui avait prêter son sweat afin de la réchauffer, et l'autre pour avoir été enveloppée par ce tissu qu'elle chérissait depuis un bon moment déjà, sans aucune raison particulière évidente à ses yeux.

Leur film avait déjà bien démarré, et elle avait fini par retirer celui-ci, ayant bien assez chaud comme ça dans l'appartement. Elle avait alors posé l'habit sur l'épaule de House, s'en servant alors comme d'un cale-tête, malgré les grognements feints de ce dernier. Mais il ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment, il aimait cette proximité avec elle, l'avoir tout contre lui, tout simplement.  
Depuis le début de leur 'séance', ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position initiale, à la différence qu'il avait, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, glisser son bras sur le flanc de la jeune femme, et qu'il caressait distraitement cette partie, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en plaigne.

« _Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir rappelé après _». D'un même mouvement de tête, ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, c'était comme si cette réplique avait été faite pour eux. Il finit par baisser les yeux, brusquement honteux. Et pourtant, cela avait eu lieu il y avait plus de vingt ans …

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire en voyant le cousin Stiffler courir nu dans la neige, se délectant de ses mouvements ridicules et de ses petits cris aigus alors qu'il tentait vainement de trouver une autre possibilité de regagner l'intérieur du chalet. Enfin un excellent passage qui détendait totalement l'atmosphère après le regard perdu qu'ils avaient échangé quelques secondes plus tôt !

_« Je chiale comme une fillette quand je jouis. C'est vrai, c'est un truc extrêmement intense pour moi ! »_. Cette fois-ci, leur fou rire redoubla d'intensité, ils en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux tant la situation était des plus amusantes. Ils ne regrettaient aucunement de visionner ce film ensemble, loin de là !

**- Oh, il est exactement comme vous ! **Se moqua-t-elle, rayonnante de bonheur.

Aussitôt le médecin fit mine de s'offusquer, haussant les sourcils et ne la quittant pas un instant du regard. Elle le cherchait ? Très bien, elle allait le trouver, il ne la laissera pas 'gagner' aussi facilement !

**- C'est pas mieux, vous vous grognez comme un ours mal léché, un peu comme Baloo dans le Livre de la Jungle ! **Répliqua-t-il, un large sourire fendant alors son visage de part et d'autre.  
**- Tiens tiens, vous regardez encore de tels dessins animés à votre âge ? **Le taquina-t-elle en retour.

Il prétexta bouder, et reporta son attention sur le téléviseur, rapidement suivi par la Doyenne, plus que fière de lui avoir 'rabattu son caquet', tandis que l'un des personnages principaux se faisait poursuivre par un caribou assez bien monté et hurlait comme une pré-adolescente.

Pauvre Stiffler, coincé entre le pare-choc du véhicule et l'animal en rut, pendant que les deux médecins riaient à gorge déployée sur le canapé. Lorsque la bête s'enfonça au sein du minuscule anus du jeune homme, la jeune femme se rassit d'un bon et couvrit de ses deux mains les yeux de son employé.

**- Vous êtes trop jeune pour regarder ce genre de choses, ça pourrait heurter votre sensibilité ! **Se justifia-t-elle, sa poitrine contre l'épaule du médecin et ses mains toujours placées devant les paupières de celui-ci.  
**- Rudolf, vous êtes plus jeune que moi, votre argument tombe à l'eau ! **Gloussa-t-il, avant que sa langue ne vienne chatouiller le bout des doigts de la Demoiselle.

Touché, il était loin d'avoir tord sur ce point là. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de maintenir ses mains sur son visage, amusée par la chose et appréciant grandement la sensation que lui procurait sa peau rugueuse. Bien décidé à l'embêter un peu, il se mit à mordiller ses paumes, à les suçoter comme il pouvait. Mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, c'était que cela réveillerait tous ses sens, et ferait monter en flèche son désir déjà constamment présent pour la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents sur sa peau, puis sa langue. Bon sang, et voilà qu'un millier de papillons se mettaient à voler dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre, et qu'un frisson la parcourait le long de son échine. Comment un simple toucher, un simple contact comme celui-là pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Inconsciemment, elle s'était placée juste devant lui, son visage à hauteur du sien. Et lorsqu'enfin elle retira ses mains, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, pour ne plus se quitter. D'un commun accord silencieux - accord qu'ils ignoraient eux-même -, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, pour venir se rencontrer brutalement. Aussitôt, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il maintenait la taille de l'Endocrinologue contre lui pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de fuir. Le baiser prit rapidement de la vitesse, leurs bouches s'entrouvrant afin de permettre à leurs langues d'entamer une danse qu'elles seules étaient en mesure de jouer.

L'oxygène se raréfiait, mais c'était devenu le cadet de leurs soucis. Impossible pour eux de se séparer un seul instant, comme si fatalement cela pourrait les conduire à une mort assurée. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de se sentir l'un contre l'autre. Toutes ces années à taire leurs sentiments mutuels avaient eu raison d'eux, il leur était pour le moment impossible de se contenir une seule seconde de plus.

Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il l'avait fait basculer sur lui, ses mains naviguant du cou de la Demoiselle, jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses fesses rebondies. Quant à elle, ses doigts parcouraient les cheveux de son amant, se retenant à son visage comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, les coupant alors totalement du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cette pièce, dans leur petite bulle.

L'un comme l'autre semblaient redécouvrir les joies d'un baiser partagé, ainsi que les sensations qui s'y rapportaient. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement laissés aller ensemble, sans barrières entre eux ou voix de la raison pour les inciter à ne pas commettre la « faute », il leur semblait que rien n'avait changé depuis. Et même leur dernier baiser en date, après l'échec de l'adoption de la petite Joy par Cuddy, n'avait rien à voir avec celui-ci. Celui-ci était tout simplement …. Presque irréel, tant par sa beauté, sa douceur et sa passion.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements devinrent superflus. Avec envie mais sans se presser pour autant, ils entamèrent leur effeuillage mutuel, profitant de chaque habit retiré pour observer les parcelles de peau dévoilées. Le léger pull avec col en V qu'elle portait atterrit directement sur l'écran de la télévision, alors que la chemise de son employé fit chuter une bouteille de Whisky qui vint s'exploser sur le sol, se brisant en milliers de petits morceaux. Mais les deux médecins n'en avaient cure, plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Et puis, une bouteille est une bouteille, ils pourraient en racheter au magasin le plus proche, ce n'était aucunement problématique.

Sans s'en rendre compte pour autant, ils s'étaient relevés, bouche contre bouche, leurs langues en plein combat pour titiller l'autre. Leurs chaussures furent éjectés ci et là à travers le salon, et leurs jeans rencontrèrent le parquet frais.

En sous-vêtements, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient plus fragiles que jamais. Mais l'alcool et le désir les rendaient plus fort, retirant ainsi à House la honte qu'il ressentait au vu de sa cicatrice, et à Cuddy celle qu'un employé puisse la voir en tenue d'Eve. Un nouveau baiser échangé, quelques caresses sur les derniers remparts de leur nudité, et il se pencha pour l'envelopper dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol sans prévenir. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours, nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule, et la relevant parfois pour parsemer son visage de baisers acidulés.

Certes, son boitement était plus accentué, sa démarche plus lente, mais peu lui importait. Une seule chose s'imposait à son esprit, tel l'ultime étape de son rêve le plus profond : elle était là, dans ses bras, s'offrant à lui sans y avoir été poussée. Elle était là, tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, et pour rien d'autre.

L'arrivée jusqu'à la chambre du Diagnosticien fut plutôt chaotique, les murs s'étant montrés être des obstacles relativement présents et vicieux sur leur parcours. Il la déposa aussi doucement qu'il put sur le matelas, sa tête reposant au beau milieu des coussins, et enfin il se laissa retomber à ses côtés, laissant échapper une grimace de douleur, très vite remplacé par un léger sourire lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau celles de sa Patronne.

Elle roula au dessus de lui, son nez chatouillant sa peau. Elle rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière, dégageant un cou d'une pureté angélique. Il s'empressa de se délecter de cette merveilleuse occasion, tout en détachant le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Ses mains rejoignirent le fessier de la Belle, ses doigts s'immisçant sous la fine lingerie de son string. Elle frémit aussitôt, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le torse du Néphrologue sous l'effet du désir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, il jouait avec elle. Pas intentionnellement cette fois, mais elle le ressentait comme une vraie torture. Son intimité prenait feu, et ne tarda pas à s'humidifier totalement lorsqu'un doigt vint à la rencontre de son antre. Un gémissement étouffé par un baiser, et voilà qu'il caressait son clitoris, obligeant la jeune femme à se tordre contre lui sous l'effet du désir. Aussi concentrée qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle se débattit avec le boxer qu'il portait, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de ce vêtement qui l'empêchait de combler l'homme sous elle.

Et enfin, ils se retrouvèrent nus, bassin contre bassin. Une barre puissante pulsait contre la cuisse de la jeune femme, attisant la flamme de son désir. Leurs lèvres scellées, rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Elle remua sur lui, lui faisant comprendre que la torture se faisait déjà insupportable. Mais il tenait sincèrement à ce que cette nuit demeure mémorable, qu'elle s'imprime en eux comme un souvenir délicat, qu'ils pourraient chérir. Alors lorsqu'il la sentit s'agiter au dessus de lui, il glissa un premier doigt, puis un deuxième et un troisième en elle tandis que son pouce frottait son clitoris et entama une série de mouvements lascifs, et que de sa bouche, il se saisissait de l'un des tétons gonflés de la Demoiselle et le mordillait coquinement. Elle se cabra, réagissant aussitôt à son contact.

De ses mains habiles et délicates, elle parcourut le membre dressé du Diagnosticien, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux clos. Les mouvements qu'il assénait à l'intérieur d'elle lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir, le volume vocal augmentant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, la tension était à son paroxysme. L'attente se faisait bien trop grande, et leurs caresses mutuelles n'arrangeaient en rien l'envie qui les brûlaient intérieurement. Un premier orgasme cueillit la Demoiselle, la secouant ainsi dans les bras de son amant de la soirée. Le souffle court, elle retomba contre lui, et rencontra son regard. Une nouvelle fois, leurs bouches s'unirent, mélange de passion et d'un amour enfin révélé.

Il la fit basculer, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, et ancra ses yeux aux siens. Il ne voulait aucunement presser les choses, il fallait qu'elle en profite, qu'elle apprécie sincèrement, et en aucun cas qu'elle n'ait peur ou mal. Un baiser passionné et un mouvement du pelvis lui assurèrent qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir en elle.

Il ne se fit pas davantage prier, et s'immisça d'un coup d'un seul dans son vagin humide et aux parois étroites, arrachant aux deux partenaires un soupir de plaisir. Quelques secondes pour s'habituer à son environnement interne, et il entama des va-et-viens, ses mains maintenant le bassin de l'Endocrinologue contre le sien. Accrochée à son cou, elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements, se laissant emporter par le rythme qu'il imposait.

Gémissements, baisers, mordillages, tout y passait. Ils se redécouvraient une nouvelle fois, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Leurs sens étaient décuplés, les sensations poussées aux extrêmes. Il leur semblait même d'être redevenus de jeunes adultes, au temps de l'université de médecine. Ils ne pouvaient le nier, les souvenirs de la première fois à la fac rejaillissant plus fort que jamais dans leurs esprits.

Se retenir pour ne pas s'envoler trop rapidement. Se contenir pour ne pas atteindre le septième ciel avant l'autre. Certes, la chose était difficile pour eux, mais cela en valait la peine. Car à la clé, une délivrance des plus merveilleuses les attendait. Le rythme de leurs ébats s'était accéléré, tout comme leurs battements cardiaques. Ils étaient réellement coupés du monde extérieur, rien ne valait plus ma peine d'être vécu que l'instant présent.

Mais fatalement, toutes les choses ont une fin, et le paroxysme du plaisir les secoua fortement, les envoyant sur un petit nuage loin, très loin de tout. A bout de souffle, ils regagnèrent le monde réel, l'un contre l'autre, ne formant toujours qu'un. Ses bras possessivement enroulés autour de la jeune femme, il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de coller sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. Les yeux clos, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs poitrines se soulevant encore à un rythme éreintant.

Epuisés par l'acte, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée, paisibles et la tête vidée de toute préoccupation en tout genre. La chaleur de leurs corps les enveloppait, les battements de leurs cœurs les berçaient. Enfin du repos bien mérité …

Le jour se levait, les quelques rayons de soleil matinaux filtrant à travers les volets entrouverts de la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, se laissant un temps d'adaptation à la luminosité de la pièce, avant de reporter son attention sur la silhouette qui pesait sur son bras engourdi. Là, blottie contre son torse, la tête sur son bras musclé, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, se trouvait sa patronne, Lisa Cuddy, encore profondément endormie.

Il prit son temps afin de détailler son visage, son pouce retraçant ses courbes délicieuses. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable dans des instants tels que celui-ci. Mais surtout, elle semblait tellement plus heureuse et épanouie, loin de la brunette stricte et coincée qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement.

Des fourmis s'étaient emparées de son bras, il ne pouvait même plus le bouger. Car s'il venait à le faire, il prendrait le risque de l'éveiller, et ne pourrait ainsi plus l'admirer en toute impunité. Un vrai dilemme pour lui …

Alors qu'il soulevait les draps afin de poursuivre sa contemplation du corps de cette sublime déesse, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, ainsi qu'un sourire se dessiner. Aussitôt il releva la tête, croisant ces deux petites billes bleues-grises dans lesquelles il se plaisait à s'y perdre. Une main fine se posa sur sa joue, et il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de ce doux toucher. L'instant d'après, deux lèvres chaudes s'accrochèrent aux siennes, les unissant tendrement jusqu'à ce que l'air se fasse rare. A nouveau leurs mains parcoururent leurs corps sans vergogne, sans craintes ni regrets. Et lorsqu'enfin ils séparèrent leurs bouches, leurs yeux s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

**- Vous êtes mon cadeau du père Noël, c'est ça ? J'ai le droit de vous déballer à ma guise ? **Plaisanta-t-il en mordillant la peau de son cou.

Elle éclata franchement de rire, et lui mordit la lèvre en retour. Déjà féline dès le matin, il adorait ça ! Cette femme était vraiment la perfection incarnée, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Ce qui était bien loin de lui déplaire, …

**- Alors , on essaie la tornade de la langue ? **Poursuivit-il, un large sourire fendant son visage.  
**- Vous pensez pouvoir en être à la hauteur ? **Le taquina Lisa en retour.

Il fit mine d'être outré, et fronça les sourcils tout en fixant la Demoiselle. Elle promena ses doigts le long de l'arête nasale du médecin, pour venir chatouiller sa barbe de trois jours.

**- On ne me sous-estime pas Cuddy, ça blesse profondément mon égo ! **Se plaignit-il en posant sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, au niveau de son cœur.

Elle tira le drap sur eux, comme pour les plonger une nouvelle fois dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs corps s'activèrent, les caresses reprirent, leurs baisers s'intensifièrent. Dehors la neige avait recouvert la ville toute entière, mais cela ne comptait aucunement pour eux. Ils avaient tellement plus important à faire, et des années à rattraper …

En tout cas, une chose était plus que certaine. Il avait certes souhaité passer le jour de Noël seul, mais une visite inattendue avait totalement changé la donne. Car à présent, c'était devenu une évidence à ses yeux : il ne passerait pas le Nouvel An seul, mais en charmante compagnie. Et bien sûr, ils célébreraient les choses à leur manière, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Alors finalement, fêter le réveillon de Noël n'était pas si mal que ça, il suffit simplement de trouver _la_personne avec qui le partager. Et à présent, pour lui, la réponse était évidente, une seule femme s'imposait à son esprit. Celle qui partageait actuellement son lit, et avec laquelle il souhaitait partager bien plus …

_The End._


End file.
